Apologize
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch has a day off to recover from his accident, and he finds the only upsetting thing is controlling the wheel chair he's in. But he's alright. Really. However, someone shows up and offers him help. It's soon learned his visited ah need the help instead though. Lame summary sorry.


**Follow up number three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He was unbelievably bored, and tired of laying around on the couch. It was soooo BORING! He wasn't even watching tv, which he could've been doing by now. Why wasn't he, seriously?!

He sighed again, trying to remain calm. He was home now, as he would be spending the first few days of his recovery at home, and right now it was just him and Dusk. Which he was fine with, really. If he had to be stuck home with someone, he was glad it was Dusk.

Slowly the prince sat up, pushing himself up with his hands and soon moving himself into the wheel chair. Carefully he positioned his legs and finally got to moving around._ ' It's only been a day, and I already hate this freakin thing... ' _He mentally grumbled, struggling to turn around and move into the kitchen. He was so thankful this wasn't a permanent thing. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if it was.

He came to a stop at the dining room table, smiling as warmly as he could at Dusk as the older set a nice omlette in front of him. He was in no way angry at Dusk, he just wasn't very cheerful right now. Again, not being able to walk was going to stink.

" So Fatch. "

Dusk began softly.

" Do your legs still hurt? "

Fatch sighed a tiny bit, lowering his fork. He didn't want to lie to Dusk, so this question upset him just a bit. He didn't want to worry him either though...

" Um... a-a little bit yes... "

Dusk frowned a little, turning on his heels and heading into the kitchen. Once he came back, he carefully placed a couple ice packs down on his casts. Fatch blushed brightly at this and turned away. Ever since Fatch came back with his broken legs, Dusk had been pampering him, as he obviously had a hard time doing some of those things himself. It was a little embarrassing to be honest. He wasn't used to such attention.

" ... Th-thank you Dusk... "

The older smiled softly and rose to his feet, walking back into the kitchen. No doubt to do a bit of dishes. Fatch smiled softly and took a bite of his omelette, smiling even brighter at the taste. Dusk really WAS a great cook.

He began to wonder how everyone back at Scare School was doing. So much had been going on as of late- but then again, when WASNT something going on? But again, the children back at Scare School had to be tired, or exhausted, or sore in some way.

He also began to wonder about Thatch and Jack. The two had been hurt in someway before he came home for the day. Jack with multiple flesh wounds, and Thatch was still unmoving as Fatch left. He really hoped they were ok. Or at least he hoped they could move without issue.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, getting Fatch to turn around. Who could that possibly be? No one ever came to his house. It was just a fact on that part. Struggling to turn with his chair, he made his way to the door. As he got close though, he had a bit of trouble stopping and bumped into the door.

" Ngh... "

He hissed, grabbing his legs.

" Darn it... "

Growling slightly, he opened up the door, greatly surprised at who was there. Jake was there, and he had a small shopping bag in his arms. He looked so... hesitant...

" H-hi Fatch. "

He stuttered, his long, creamy tail flicking behind him.

" May I come in? "

Fatch blinked, confused beyond belief. But he motioned Jake in anyway, following closely behind him. Why was Jake even here? It was a school day... was Jake skipping? That wasn't smart, but then again, Jake could be scary if he really tried. Beside, he was also royalty, so the headmasters probably cut him a bit of slack. But again, why was Jake even here?

The werewolf placed the bag down on the table and began taking some things out from it. One of the items was a ham and Swiss sandwich, another was a small tub of cookie dough ice cream, and the other was a litter of diet dr. pepper. All of which were some of Fatch's favorite things to eat/drink. Playfully the vampire raised an eyebrow, smirking widely at the werewolf.

" Care to explain this? "

Jake blushed a bright shade of red, looking down at the stuff he placed on the table.

" Uh... well... I just thought I'd do something nice for a change. "

Fatch snickered quietly, trying not to let Jake hear him.

" Well thanks. "

Jake smiled, his tail wagging happily. Fatch smiled back lightly before turning and heading towards the stairs. Jake soon noticed said stairs and rushed over.

" Uh, need help? "

Fatch smirked a bit before leaning forward and falling towards the ground. But he hadn't fallen. He landed on his hands and was soon standing on his hands. Jake's mouth fell slack at this, truly amazed at what the vampire had just done.

" Just with the chair. "

Fatch said jokingly, now walking up the stairs with his hands.

" ... Dude... "

Jake murmured.

" Could you be any more awesome? "

Fatch snickered before responding.

" Nope. "

The two shared a laugh as they soon headed to Fatch's room. Once there, the vampire flopped onto his bed, soon sitting up and attempting to scratch his legs, when he soon remembered he couldn't._ ' argh... so annoying... '_ He mentally growled, feeling himself glaring a bit. Jake soon noticed and frowned, sitting on the ground, looking downcast. Fatch noticed it too.

" So Jake. "

He began, hoping not to press any buttons.

" Why DID you come over anyway? "

Jake frowned deeper, now twirling the tip of his fluffy tail, refusing to even LOOK at the other.

" Jake. "

" I... I wanted to make it up to you... "

Jake tried to explain, his wolfy nose twitching a bit. Fatch frowned as well, immediately realizing what Jake was talking about.

" Jake, it's fine.

" No it's not Fatch! "

Jake yelped, pouncing to his feet.

" I broke both of your freakin legs man! "

" Yes you did. "

Fatch responded calmly, eyes lowering as if he weren't interested any longer.

" You broke them during the full moon, when you lost all self control. So you didn't even know it happened until you regained your senses. Jake, I'm REALLY NOT mad at you. I know you wouldn't have done that had you been in the right state of mind. "

" B-but-! "

Jake began, but Fatch silenced him with a simple raise of his hand.

" Jake, there would only be a problem if you'd done it on purpose. Did you do it on purpose? "

" Well, no but- "

" Then no worries. "

" H-how can you be so freakin CALM about this? "

To this, Fatch merely shrugged and smirked.

" Eh. I'm used to situations like this. "

" Breaking your legs? "

Fatch snickered, trying not to break out in a laugh. He meant injuries in general, but...

" Yeah sure. Breaking my legs. "

Almost instantly Jake laughed, and Fatch soon found himself joining in. Really, he was fine. And he was glad he could at least count on Jake if he needed help in any way.

* * *

**Fin. Sorry I didn't post this any sooner. I've had so much homework lately it's not even funny... -_-"**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
